zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Changed ok, who changed the ENTIRE article to simply "WTF"? That's outright vandalism if i ever saw it. Making this more up to date I have been making this article more up to date, as per the notice at the top. I'll remove it when I'm fairly sure it's fully updated. Gruntyking117 00:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I have not read the article but I am sure you did a fantastic job. One thing, though, that is not up to date is the North American Boxart. Could somebody who knows how fix that please? A Link to the Present (talk) Zora - Zola conection I would like to request the creation of a trivia/connection page that talks about the intresting bits and pieces found throughout the game. The most obvious one would have to be the "fish men" that attack you at certain points of the game. They look very similar, face wise, to the Zola of A Link to the Past, yet also seem slightly Zora in their appearnce, which would seem to confirm a long held theory that Zora changed after teh flood into the Zola, or at least a side branch of teh family did. Anyway, not that we should post random theories, but we should definately include a mention of teh connections of PH to other games, especially ones other than WW. races is it right calling them hylians? i mean there not actualy hylians they dont have that long ears as far as i can remember Oni Dark Link yeah i know. thats what im asking. is it right to call them hylians in the article or should we change it? Oni Dark Link :I say it is not alright considering it is not confirmed that that is what they are and probably isn't what they are. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection If the Nintendo wfc page is deleted should we create a paragraph for Wi-fi connection? Zeldafan777 :Don't worry, it was just moved to Battle Mode, but it might not be a bad idea to add a small summary with a link to the main article. A Link to the Present (talk) DS Bundle with The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Add the section headline Does anybody know what "pressing the chart to the crest" mean? --Carol 01:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here :Though keep in mind this page is about general improvement to the article, not for asking questions about the game. To anser your question though try reading line five of the gameplay section. Oni Link 01:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Korean? There is a korean version of this game. Where is it? Can someone add in this article? -jinwk00 :I think you're talking about the korean release date. Am I right? All versions, NTSC (NA), PAL (EUR) and other versions all the same in exept the language off course. — ShiramLudgerusээ 08:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Just please say that it came out in April 3rd, 2008. I am sure that it came out in that date. Thanks. -jinwk00 Is there anything particularly important or unique with it coming out at that time? Listing it's release date in every country in the world probably isn't feasible Oni Link 13:01, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :You know that Shiram-Ludgerus33 already added it in, right? He even changed the template to accommodate for the Korean release date of games. So, you're welcome. :Also, I agree with Oni. There needs to be a limit of how many countries can be in that template parameter before it gets too crazy. —'Ceiling Master' 15:01, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Skyward Sword came out in Korean on November 24th, 2011. —jinwk00 15:25, March 23, 2015 (UTC)